Latter-Day Lizzy
by PinkPlasticPrincess
Summary: In modern day England, Elizabeth is a rich girl that goes to an all-girls Catholic school. Raised Catholic, there are certain activities she is taught never to engage in. In a low state, Elizabeth ignores these teachings and dabbles in things she shouldn't, summoning a demon and forming a contract together. (Modern version of Midford Maid)
1. Prologue

_**Latter-Day Lizzy**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Elizabeth was raised Catholic. She went to church on Sundays. She attended a Catholic school. How did she end up in this situation?

The blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath as her friend's fingernails clicked impatiently on the planchette.

" _So, what. Are you like, dating your cousin?"_ She had been asked by the girl at her school who was always chewing gum. _That is_ so _gross and lame!"_ Smack, smack, smack. That's the gum.

Heads were turning now. People were staring at Elizabeth.

A flash of bright light. She was suddenly standing in front of her fencing coach, tears streaming down her cheeks.

" _I'm sorry, Lizzy. But we just can't have you at the club anymore given recent news. It would give the club a bad reputation. We could lose our sponsors if you stayed!"_

She opened her beautiful, emerald green eyes. She was back in Twila's bedroom, the ouija board on the bed between them.

Elizabeth let out a shaky breath. Her hands moved to the planchette where her friend's hands were. Her glittery, pink fingernails gently touched the plastic.

"I'm ready." Elizabeth told her white-haired friend.

"Great, Lizzy!" Twila beamed excitedly, a twinkle in her purple eyes. "I'll start."

Elizabeth hadn't heard what Twilia said after that. She was simply too fixated on her nickname. She didn't feel like Lizzy anymore.

"Lizzy? It's your turn to ask a question!" Twila's voice snapped Elizabeth out of her train of thought. "Here, you go ahead. I'm gonna grab a glass of water."

Elizabeth stared down at the ouija board as Twila climbed off the bed and headed for the door. "A-Are you sure that's safe to do, Twila?"

"Of course it is!" Twila smiled over her shoulder at her friend. "It's just a board game, after all!" Without another word, Twila left the room.

Elizabeth stared hard at the ouija board, nervously clicking her fingernails against the planchette. She thought about everything that had happened in the past week.

"Is this all life has to offer me?" She whispered to no one in particular, a tear streaming down her cheek. Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, and the tear fell.

The teardrop splattered on the planchette. Almost instantly, the planchette began to glide across the board. Surprised, Elizabeth opened her eyes and glanced down.

" _No."_ The planchette pointed to on the board.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Content Warning:**_ Catcalling and harassment of women, British swear words/insults against women, mention of false accusations, minor racial insensitivity

Elizabeth hadn't texted her parents or brother when she left Twila's house that night, which meant there was no limousine for her to ride home in. Twila didn't even walk her friend to the front door. Rather, the white-haired girl stayed in her bedroom, fiddling with her healing crystals.

Elizabeth simply walked the illuminated streets, her hands in the pockets of her light jacket. She crossed the unbusy street, moving over towards the public park that was vacant that evening.

The park had a concave landscape leading down to a small pond, which Elizabeth found to be its most intriguing aspect.

She walked across the grass in her pink ballet flats. The grass was due for a trim, and the dew droplets absorbed into her white stockings covering the top of her feet.

Elizabeth approached the edge of the pond, gently stroking one of the cattails that was within her reach. She breathed in the night air and closed her eyes, thinking about her experience earlier that night.

Elizabeth had been floored that the planchette had actually moved.

" _I-Is someone here with me?"_ The blonde had asked aloud, half talking to the ouija board this time.

The planchette shifted across the board. " _Yes."_ It read.

Elizabeth's heartbeat quickened.

Could it be possible that an other-worldly being was communicating with her? Possibly one that had the answers about life?

" _What does life have to offer me? How can I fix things?"_ Elizabeth asked of the ouija board.

There was a moment as if the planchette was hesitating before it began to slide over to the alphabetical section of board.

" _P-O-N-D."_

" _Pond?"_ Elizabeth repeated. " _What about a pond?"_ The blonde leaned over the board.

Twila's bedroom door swung open as the girl re-entered the room with her glass of water. The blonde jumped a bit in surprise. She had been so affixed on the board that she hadn't heard Twila coming back up the stairs.

Elizabeth didn't tell Twila about her experience with the ouija board.

The blonde opened her eyes now, still stroking the head of the cattail. There was a faint buzzing that gradually grew louder.

It nearly scared the dickens out of her when the dragonfly landed on Elizabeth's fingertip. It was so big! She had to strain to see in the lack of light, but it appeared that the creature was green with purple eyes.

Elizabeth didn't know much about dragonflies, but she did know that it wasn't unusual to find them near bodies of freshwater.

"I don't know if I've ever seen a dragonfly as extravagant as you, before." The blonde told the insect quietly.

" _That's funny. I was going to say the same thing about you."_ Came a female voice.

Elizabeth whipped her head around, drill-locks bobbing, and looked in all directions. There were no women nearby in the park. All she saw was a group of three masculine looking people walking in her direction, though they were still quite a ways away.

The blonde's heart skipped a beat as a thought suddenly occurred to her. No woman was around. Was she hearing the voice of the being that had communicated with her through the ouija board? The one that had mentioned a pond, which she had obediently gone to?

"Are you here?" Elizabeth whispered in a hushed voice, leaning in close to the dragonfly resting on her fingertip. Her arm was becoming uncomfortable now, the hand with the exquisite insect on it still resting against the head of a cattail. She didn't dare move a muscle, out of fear that she would disturb the creature.

" _Yes."_ The voice came again, and the dragonfly cocked its head to the side.

Elizabeth took note at how the dragonfly almost appeared to be in sync with the voice. With wide eyes, she asked "I-It isn't you, is it?"

The blonde suddenly jumped a bit when she heard a loud whistling sound, the kind done in a catcalling fashion. She turned her head to the right to see a group of three men walking towards her.

"Heey, looking good, love." One of them said, instantly making the blonde uncomfortable.

"What are you doing out all by yourself?" Another asked.

"You looking for a chap? I can be yours."

"N-No!" Elizabeth said quickly. "I have a fiancee. Now, if you don't mind." She turned back to the dragonfly resting on her hand.

One of the men came up and forcefully cupped Elizabeth's face in his dirty hand, which smelled of cigarette smoke. He forced her to look at him.

"It's rather impolite to ignore a man's advances. It takes a lot of courage to approach approach a popsy these days, what with all the false accusations they make."

"Let go of me at once!" Elizabeth demanded, bringing her knee up to the man's crotch.

The man released his grip on her and fell to his knees, but was immediately replaced by the other two men tackling the blonde to the dewey grass.

Upon impact, the dragonfly took flight into the air.

"That'll teach ya! Learn your place, bint!"

Up against two, or three if the other one recovered, grown men and without a sword to make use of her fencing skills, Elizabeth was defenseless.

She knew it, too.

"Help me!" She called out, struggling as her wrists and ankles were pinned to the wet, dewey grass.

From the dragonfly, a plume of green smoke was emitted that seemed to consume the creature. From the smoke, feminine legs began to materialize and float towards the ground.

"What's that repugnant smell?" The man pinning Elizabeth's ankles to the ground asked.

The man pinning her wrists to the ground looked up. His brown eyes widening when he saw a lady's legs. "Well would ya look at that! It's another popsy!"

The ankle-pinner loosened his grip on Elizabeth as he gazed over his shoulder to see a voluptuous woman's body materializing.

"A brown popsy.." The ankle-pinner commented as he took in the woman's soft-looking, caramel skin.

The woman's bare feet touched the dewey grass. The woman that finished materializing was nude, which certainly drew the men's attention away from Elizabeth and towards herself.

The woman's vibrant green hair billowed in the wind in loose pigtails, her purple eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"I think that repugnant smell is coming from her!" The wrist-pinner cried out. "Smells like.. Rotten eggs!"

"But look at how bodacious she is! Forget the tiny bint!"

The men released their grip on the young teenager, immediately rushing over to the fully developed woman.

"Hey, popsy.." One of the men said, reaching out to touch the woman's bare breast.

Elizabeth rose to her feet, wondering where this mysterious nude woman had come from. She couldn't just run away and leave this woman to deal with the men by herself. Especially since..

Something about her was familiar.

"D-Don't touch! her" Elizabeth cried out to the men. She wished that there was something more she could do to help the woman that was about to be violated by dirty hands.

The woman shot out and grabbed the wrist of the man who was about to touch her breast, twisting his wrist in a fluid motion.

"Aaaagh! My wrist!" As he was about to fall to his knees, the woman grabbed the man by the hair, swiftly bringing a long leg up and kicking him in the same moment that she released his hair.

Elizabeth watched in bewilderment as the man that the woman kicked was sent up and back several meters, eventually landing in the closest tree to the pond.

The man who had been kneed by Elizabeth stood back up, making eye contact with the man that remained untouched.

"D-Dodgy slags lost the plot!" One of them cried out as they fled.

Elizabeth ran over to the woman and stared up at her, guessing that she was in her twenties when she saw her face. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked her, alarmed.

"I should be asking you that." The woman answered in the same female voice that Elizabeth had heard earlier.

"W-Who are you?" Elizabeth asked nervously of this strange, nude woman.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it to the pond, Lizzy." The woman smiled.

Elizabeth's emerald eyes widened. "Y-You're the entity that was communicating with me through the board, then?"

"Indeed I am." The woman gave a small bow to the blonde.

"Um.. Could we find you some clothes, please?" Elizabeth squeaked, not daring to look below the woman's neck.

A few minutes had passed. The woman and Elizabeth sat on a park bench together, the woman now clothed in a dark green peacoat and purple, heeled boots.

"I was taught that ouija boards were bad because they can summon demons, but you helped me! Ah, what is your name, exactly?" Elizabeth asked of the woman.

"You don't think demons can help people?" The woman asked Elizabeth, ignoring her question about her name.

"Well, of course not!" Elizabeth answered instantaneously. "I mean, what I've always been taught about demons is that-"

The woman silenced Elizabeth by putting a finger to her mouth. Elizabeth noticed that the woman's fingernails were black, but they did not appear to be _painted_ black.

"What if I told you that I am a demon, and that I am here to help you?"

"I.. I wouldn't believe you!" Elizabeth said quickly, though a part of her did believe the woman.

The woman's brown lips curled into a smile. "Demons can help people like you, Lizzy. When there's something they want." She gently held Elizabeth's chin in her hand. "Do you know what a demon may want from you?"

Elizabeth trembled a bit. She was believing more and more that this woman was an evil entity from beyond the ouija board.

"You.. You'd want my soul." The blonde let out.

"Smart girl." The woman commented, dropping her hand from Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth shook her head quickly, drill-locks bobbing. "I-I'm not so desperate for help that I would just throw away my soul!"

" _Oh? She's not cracking as easily as I would have hoped."_ The woman thought to herself. " _No matter, I haven't had a challenge in awhile."_

"At least allow me to escort you home." The woman said aloud. "This neighborhood has already proven itself to be unsafe at this hour."

"I'll allow that." Elizabeth said, turning her knees to face the woman's. "If you just give me one piece of information."

"Oh? And what would that be?" The woman asked.

"Your name. I'd like to know what it is. You already know part of mine."

The woman chuckled a bit. "I am without a name. It's protocol for my mistress or master to name me."

Elizabeth blinked. "Your mistress..?"

"That's right. Did no one ever tell you that's how demons operate?" The woman, or rather, demon, asked. "We form contracts with humans, who become our masters, and consume their souls when the terms of the contract has been fulfilled."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Elizabeth shook her head, drill-locks bouncing. "That can't be right at all! The church says that-"

"The church _lies._ " The woman said sternly.

Elizabeth sighed, not wanting to argue with her. "Well, I'll give you a name, but just so I have something to call you. I'm not becoming your mistress."

" _We'll see about that."_ The demoness thought to herself.

"Aurora Newcomb." The blonde said suddenly. "That is what we will call you."

"Oh? How did you come up with that so quickly?" Usually it took humans quite some time to come up with creative, appropriate, decent names for the demoness. But this girl wasted no time at all hitting all of those criteria.

"Well, your green and purple colors greatly resemble those of the aurora borealis." Elizabeth expressed. "..As for "Newcomb", my understanding is that it means "newly come", as you are."

"An excellent choice. I accept." The newly named demon informed Elizabeth. "Then from now on, please refer to me as "Aurora Newcomb" whenever you like."

Elizabeth rose from the bench, dusting off her pink miniskirt. "We should go, then."

"I agree." Aurora rose from the bench as well, slightly towering over Elizabeth from her naturally long legs in high-heeled boots. "Let us go."

Elizabeth Midford's place of residence was gated, and rarely entered by foot. When Elizabeth and Aurora reached the toll booth on the outside of the electric gate, the man inside looked surprised.

"Miss Elizabeth, what are you doing home on foot? You could have called for a ride at anytime. And who is this woman with you?"

"Nevermind about that, Wallace. Let us in, please." The blonde asked of the gate operator.

Wallace didn't argue with the daughter of the people who had hired him, and instead pushed a green button on the control panel before him. There was a pleasing gear-noise, and the electric gate began to open.

Once the gate had opened fully, Elizabeth lead Aurora onto the property. The demoness gazed briefly at the hedges and driveway decorating the property, familiarizing herself with its layout. Perhaps the most interesting feature on the front of the property was a dolphin shaped fountain in the middle of the path. Aurora walked around said fountain from the left, Elizabeth from the right. They joined up together side by side once more behind the fountain as they approached the front steps.

Before the blonde could even reach out and touch the doors of the main entrance, said doors were swung open by an older, male version of Elizabeth.

" _Her older brother."_ Aurora deduced silently.

""Lizzy! Why didn't you tell anyone that you left Twila's house? We thought that you were with her all this time until Wallace phoned dad from the gate!" The blonde male took his younger sister by the shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"Edward!" Elizabeth cried out, revealing to Aurora her brother's name. "I just-"

"What's going on here? Elizabeth?" A burly man with graying blonde hair came up behind Edward. "Why have you returned home on foot? Who is this woman?"

" _Her father."_ Aurora deduced again.

Before Elizabeth could answer her father and brother, Aurora stepped in, giving a small bow to the aristocrats.

"Aurora Newcomb, at your service, sirs. Miss Elizabeth ran into a bit of trouble on the way home, so I figured I would escort her the rest of the way."

"Trouble? What sort of trouble?" Elizabeth's father asked in a gruff voice.

"Perverted men with the intention to do harm, I'm afraid." Aurora dipped her head to the gentlemen. "But worry not, I stepped in and taught them a lesson." Eyeing a couple of epee swords on the back wall behind Elizabeth's father and brother, the greenette began to get an idea.

"You?" Edward sounded surprised, and untrusting. "But you're just a-"

"A woman with a sword." Aurora interrupted, giving a slight bow once more. "I fended them off with my epee."

Elizabeth stared up at the demon with wide eyes. "" _What is she doing?!"_ She thought to herself.

This seemed to pique the interest of Elizabeth and Edward's father. "Oh, then you're a fencer, as well? What club do you practice at? My daughter is in search of a new club."

"Actually, I'm an instructor that's just recently arrived in town, so I am searching for a club, as well. I would be happy to privately coach Miss Elizabeth, if she is in need of an instructor." Aurora smiled, placing her right hand over her chest and giving another slight bow.

"Why don't you come inside? We can discuss this further." Elizabeth's father invited.

" _Daddy, what are you doing?"_ Elizabeth thought to herself. " _You're literally inviting a demon into our home.."_

Elizabeth watched helplessly as Aurora followed Mr. Midford into the mansion. She made eye contact with Edward, who she suspected was still untrusting of Aurora.

"It's going to be a long night." He told her, ushering her inside.


End file.
